Rolling Girl - Rewritten
by Kimikoko
Summary: Lucy is just one person in a world full of cruelties. But where there are cruelties, there is also compassion and kindness. Due to an uneventful occurrence, she sought self-harm to cope. However, one person out of the crowd noticed and offered a way out of the miserable world she had unfortunately locked herself in.


_Disclaimer:_ Characters in this story do not belong to me. They are from Fairy Tail, which is by Hiro Mashima. If the characters seem OOC, whoops. I'll try hard to keep them close to how they would normally act.  
 _Rolling Girl_ is a Vocaloid song, by wowaka and sung by Hatsune Miku. The concept of that song, "rolling", will come into play later on in the story, so if you don't understand it, give that song a listen.

A/N: Any text in italics are thoughts or related to songs.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Good luck, Lucy. Make your mother and I proud."

A blonde girl dolled up in an idol's outfit waved to a large man and entered a door labeled as an entrance to a studio.

"Lucy! Get ready for your performance, you're up soon! Good luck, sweetie!" A lady dressed up formally carrying a clipboard gave her a quick hug and hurried off.

Lucy took a deep breath. _"I've got this,"_ she murmured quietly to herself.

She cracked open a door leading to a stage, hearing the loud atmosphere of a large audience.

"And up next, performing _'Rolling Girl'_ is… Lucy Heartfilia!"

Loud cheers erupted, and she made her way to the center of the stage, took another deep breath, and bowed.

She glanced over to the side of the stage, where an accompanist began playing the prelude.

Lucy opened her mouth to sing, her clear voice emerging from the speakers.

 _The lonely girl dreams the impossible as she pleases._

 _There's so much going on in that noisy head of hers._

 _She scratches it all around, scratches it all around._

 _She mutters, 'No problem.' But weren't the words lost?_

She continued singing and dancing proudly and emotionally.

 _Failing again, failing again,_

 _If it ends with a wrong search, I'll roll again!_

 _One more time, one more time, 'I will roll today as well,' the girl says, the girl says, as she orchestrated the meaning in her spoken words!_

 _'Are you okay now?'_

 _'Not yet, the future is still nowhere in sight… So I'm going to hold my breath, for now.'_

 _The rolling girl is at the end, the color beyond unreachable._

 _The overlapping voices in the air, she mixes them all together, mixes them all together._

 _'No problem.' The words she muttered were lost. She doesn't care what happens, right? Even the hills provoke her to make mistakes as well!_

 _Ah! One more time, one more time! 'Please let me roll once again,' the girl says, the girl says, gathering the meaning while secluded in her shell!_

 _'Are you okay now?'_

 _'Just a bit more, I'll see something soon… I'm going to hold my breath, for now.'_

 _One more time, one more time. 'I will roll today too,' the girl says, the girl says, playing her words with a smile!_

 _'Are you alright now? It's okay… You must be tired, right?'_

 _I want to stop breathing…_

 _now._

She finished abruptly, striking her finishing pose and breathing heavily. Cheers erupted from the crowd as she exited the stage.

Lucy sighed. It was exhilarating singing and dancing in front of a crowd, but extremely tiring as well. She grabbed a bottle of cold water and pushed open a door leading to an alleyway to cool down.

The cool air washed over her face and she breathed out in relief, watching her breath puff in a small cloud and dissipate.

Suddenly, a rough hand covered her face as she attempted to shriek, choking her screams in her throat.

 _"What the… oh god, let go! Help!"_ She coughed out a strangled cry, only to be gagged.

 _"Shit, shit, shit!"_ She heard coarse voices muttering, surrounding her and engulfing her in fear as she struggled against her captors, only to be grabbed tighter. She winced as she thrashed around, succeeding in hitting her head hard against a solid surface.

 _"Ah, fuck, that hurt…"_ Her vision became tinged with red and eventually darkened as she passed out, hearing faint gruff voices barking and fading.

* * *

A/N: I guess you can say that I'm taking a different approach with this story. If anything seems unclear, leave a review or a private message. I'll reply and explain if you'd like. I'm really bad at writing violent and angsty scenes, so this is kind of not that great of a start. Hopefully my writing will get better with upcoming chapters. Anyways, I hope you like this start to Rolling Girl - Rewritten!

Leave any comments or questions in a private message or a review. Thank you, it would be greatly appreciated. Some constructive criticism (nothing rude or mean) would be nice too! Thanks.


End file.
